Forgotten Memories
by Kirana Celestance
Summary: Harry has lost all his memories, and his appearance has also been altered.  He meets Ginny, but can’t remember her at all.  She fails to recognize him, but begins to fall in love again…


Title: Forgotten Memories  
Author: Kirana Celestance  
Chapter: One  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Harry has lost all his memories, and his appearance has also been altered. He meets Ginny, but can't remember her at all. She fails to recognize him, but begins to fall in love again…

He wandered the streets, cold and alone. He didn't know what his name was, where he was from, or his age. Ever since he had woken up in an alleyway with no idea of who he was, he had been searching for a clue to his past. He tried to recall his memories, but all he could remember was drinking from a bright, golden cup…. and then, his mind was blank. Try as he might, he could not remember anything that happened before he had drunk from the cup.

He walked down a busy, populated road, with many other people. Many of the rich folk around him pushed him around, and he received quite a few insults for getting in their way. He looked around vaguely, spotting an inconspicuous bar sandwiched between a big bookshop and a record store. Hungry and tired, he stumbled into the small pub, almost certain that he would be kicked out. Instead, the bartender welcomed him warmly.

"Hard times, huh? Here, have a drink; it'll help you forget the sorrow. "

"Thanks, but…. I have no money." He stared at the ground, ashamed at his poverty.

"That's all right, it's on the house," the bartender offered kindly. "The name's Tom. So, what do you think of the famous Harry Potter's disappearance?"

"Harry Potter?" he asked. The name sounded rather familiar to him.

Tom looked at him strangely. "Yes, Harry Potter. The man who defeated Voldemort? The one with the scar?"

His mind hazily recognized all these words, as though he had heard them a long, long time ago. His ears echoed with the word "scar."

"Look pal, you don't seem very well," Tom told him. "I suggest you go to Saint Mungo's for a bit, and rest up. Seems like some sort of Memory Charm messed with your brain."

"Saint Mungo's?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh you poor dearie…it looks like whatever Memory Charm hit you, hit you pretty hard," an old woman remarked. She turned to the bartender. "Tom, I was heading over to Saint Mungo's anyway, so I'll take him along with me. What is your name, you poor little thing? I'm Madam Pompfrey."

"Um…I really don't know…" he trailed off hesitantly.

"Tsk tsk, poor little fellow…" Madam Pompfrey clucked in sympathy. "This won't do… you need a name. Here, for the time being, I'll just call you David. And have some chocolate too, chocolate always helps."

He looked at himself in the mirror near the bar as he left. Funny, he hadn't remembered what he had looked like. His hair was a shining golden color, and his eyes were a dark green color. Tall and lean, his hair was unkempt and his eyes sunken from lack of sleep. Something in his brain kept telling him that he didn't look this way, that this wasn't his real appearance, but he brushed it away and just stood and let Madam Pompfrey fuss over his health and his appearance as she led him to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Once there, a beautiful nurse with flaming red hair greeted him at the door. That hair…it struck a chord in his mind somewhere.

"Hello there, Madam Pompfrey. And who are you?" she smiled at him.

"I'm…. David." he replied, the name feeling unfamiliar on his tongue.

"And what may I help you with today?"

"Ginny, poor David here seems to have been hit by a Memory Charm, and a pretty strong one at that," Madam Pompfrey took charge. "I was wondering if you could allow him to stay here, and perhaps he might regain some of his memory. If not, someone may recognize him, or at least a kind soul may take him in."

He winced. David (The name felt so strange to him!) didn't enjoy being treated like a baby, which Madam Pompfrey obviously was doing, using a patronizing tone and glancing at him from time to time with a sympathetic look. But still…Ginny. He remembered that name from a long, long time ago. David shook off the feeling that he had met her before, and followed Ginny into St. Mungo's.

---------------------------------------

Please leave a review! It's my first fanfic, so suggestions are appreciated )

-KCelestance


End file.
